Final Thoughts
by Shalarean
Summary: The thoughts of the HP characters around the time of the Final Battle with Lord Voldemort. Complete, unless another thought comes to me.
1. Chapter 1 Harry

Chapter 1 Emerald Eyes – Moments After the Final Battle

The wind blew around the messy haired boy, his black robes wrapped around him like a cocoon. His green eyes desolate, as he gazed across Hogwarts grounds, littered with the dead bodies from the "Final Battle" against Lord Voldemort. He closed eyes in sadness. He may have defeated Voldemort, but at the cost of his friends. His allies. Everyone he loved was now gone. Everything he had fought for. He bowed his head. In the end, it seemed to Harry, that Voldemort still won. Harry was alone, just as he had always been. He slowly sank to the ground. What was the point of saving the world, if he had to lose everyone to do it? He could still hear the sounds of the final battle, the voices of his friends, telling him that he _would_ succeed. That he _would_ win. His heart full of pain, he gave into the tears. A waterfall of never ending tears from Harry's emerald eyes.

_**It is a fearful thing  
to love what death can touch.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Hermione

Chapter 2 Need Me – 3 Days Before the Final Battle

"Don't worry, Harry. Everything will be alright. After all, you're a great wizard." Hermione smiled at her best friends. How had she become so lucky? She had never had such friends before. Actually, she had never had friends. No one wanted to get to know her because she was such a bookworm. And now, she not only had two of the truest friends she could ever want, she was also one of the reasons that they had made it so far into the war. After Dumbledore's death, she had started training sessions while they were looking for the Horcruxes.

Reminiscing, she realized that yes. They had their arguments, what group of friends didn't? But in the end, they stuck to each other. Trusted each other. And that, she decided, was why they would win. Because they were more than willing to die for each other, having come close several times in the past.

Hermione beamed, her honey brown eyes warm as she looked at Harry, reading _finally_, Hogwarts, A History, then at Ron, passed out from his extra training session with Professor Lupin. As Hermione smiled sadly, tears shimmered in her eyes. I'm so glad I met them. They are the only ones who gave me a real chance. I'm their friend, and they need me, the know-it-all. They really need me.

_**It is a fearful thing  
to love what death can touch.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Draco

Chapter 3 Think of – 3 Days Before the Final Battle

Draco Malfoy glared across Hogwarts Library at the Gryffindor trio, shoving his pale blond hair out of his eyes. He shifted and grabbed a different book at random, not even bothering to glance at the title as his gray eyes narrowed on one Harry Potter. _Famous Harry Potter. Merlin but I hate him. Why him? Why is it _always_ HIM! A part of me really hopes the Dark Lord kicks his ass. But the Slytherin in me hopes that Saint Potter wins, after all, if he doesn't, I'm as good as dead. Can't believe Potter gave me another chance, considering I was supposed to off Dumbledore. He was barmy anyway. One too many Lemon Drops if you ask me. Humph. Potter can go hang, after offing the Dark Lord. After all, I've got myself to think of._

_**It is a fearful thing  
to love what death can touch.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Ron

Chapter 4 - Pretty Dense Sometimes– 3 Days Before the Final Battle

_We've been through so much. The three of us. It's been crazed. Sorcerer's Stones, giant chess sets, werewolves, Azkaban escapees, basilisks, incomptent defense teachers, Death Eaters, even the Dark Lord himself. I can't believe it all sometimes. Everything we've been through, everything Harry's been through. I don't know how he does it. But I am glad that Hermione and I have been there through it._ Ron shuffled his feet as he watched Harry and Hermione lean over a book. _Merlin, but I love her…them! I mean them! Oh bugger. I wish she realized. She may be the brightest witch of the age, but she can be pretty dense sometimes._

_**It is a fearful thing  
to love what death can touch.**_


End file.
